Repeat
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Hinata menemukannya dalam peti di Pulau Kreta, tempat peradaban Minoa. Ia bukan hantu, hanya sebuah keajaiban. Keajaiban layaknya kisah yang ia dengar dari sang ibu kala malam menjelang/AU/ for #SHDL2017


Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Rasa sesak yang menindihnya membuatnya terpaksa bangun. Dan sebuah lempeng batu berada di atas tubuhnya. Meski begitu ia tetap bersyukur masih bisa terlindung dengan tas yang sempat dipakainya sebagai tameng tubuhnya. Dengan sedikit tenaga yang baru terkumpul, Hinata mengangkat lempeng itu dan menjatuhkannya ke samping tubuhnya. Debu-debu membuatnya terbatuk dan pandangannya terhalang.

Ia terduduk sejenak, mengatur napasnya dan mengobservasi sekitarnya. Hinata menebak ia mungkin berada di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah. Ia mendongak menatap langit biru dari lubang tempatnya terjatuh. Hinata menaikan tangan kirinya dan mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya lebih dekat ke mulutnya.

" _Calling Gaara_."

' _Access denied, no signal, Hinata_. _Wanna try Emergency Call?_ '

" _Nope_."

Tak ada sinyal, bagus sekali. Ia merutuk pada pemerintah Yunani yang menutup akses global untuk seluruh jaringannya. Entah itu telepon, internet, bahkan sinyal radio. Pun ia merutuk dirinya yang tetap nekat datang kemari dan mengabaikan pihak geologi tentang pergeseran lempeng bumi yang akhir-akhir menjadi.

Ponsel pintarnya tak akan berguna di sini. Menghubungi SOS pun, rasanya Hinata tak akan mau. Mengingat hubungan Yunani dan Amerika benar-benar buruk. Dan sialnya meski ia berwajah begitu Asia, ia tetaplah warga legal Amerika Serikat juga anak tunggal penguasa pasar senjata Amerika. Ia akan menjadi hadiah besar untuk Yunani jika ia nekat menghubungi tim SAR Yunani.

" _Light, please_."

' _As your wish_.'

Pergelangan tangan kanannya bersinar. Sinar putihnya menyorot arah depan Hinata. Dan mata Hinata membelalak. Mungkin ia akan sejenak berkeliling.

Senyum Hinata mengembang. Pilar-pilar dengan diameter besar berwarna merah bata terlihat megah di matanya. Dinding-dinding yang memantulkan cahaya karena berlapis emas dengan ukiran tulisan Yunani kuno membuat jantung Hinata berdebar. Dan terakhir yang ia ingat adalah ia memasuki reruntuhan istana Knossos-yang bahkan sudah tak nampak bentuknya- bersama Gaara. Lalu sebuah gempa besar mengguncang. Ia ingat ia berteriak memanggil Gaara karena tanah ia pijak terasa retak dan bergeser. Intinya, gempa itu membuatnya terjatuh ke ruang bawah istana Knossos. Bukankah sepanjang sejarah tak pernah ada yang menuliskan tentang ini.

Dan Hinata menemukannya. Ia menemukan situs arkeologi dari situs yang hampir rusak termakan zaman. Ia bersumpah, rekan setimnya yang sebelumnya mengolok Hinata karena ingin meneliti Minoa-lagi- akan berwajah masam. Mereka akan menyesal tak ikut dalam ekspedisi ini. Dan untuk Gaara, lelaki itu pasti sangat senang dengan berita besar ini. Ini akan membawa namanya kembali pada _headline_ di banyak _news science portal_. Namun tentu saja, ia harus menemukan Gaara lebih dulu.

Tapi, tak ada salahnya berkeliling sebelum mencari Gaara.

Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya ke tembok-tembok berlapis emas. Mengagumi setiap ukiran yang sejak dahulu belum terpecahkan. Ia kira, mungkin tempat ini adalah gudang atau tempat penyimpanan, atau tempat peribadatan? Dinding berlapis emas jarang ditemukan di Minoa. Mereka bukan peradaban yang mengagungkan kemewahan dan emas. Jadi mungkin tempat ini tempat khusus, mengingat letaknya juga di bawah tanah tepat di bawah Knossos-istana terbesar bangsa Minoa.

Ada sebuah dinding berwarna lain, berwarna merah bata seperti pilar-pilarnya. Hinata mendekat dan mengamati. Ada banyak ukiran tulisan Minoa juga. Iseng, Hinata mengetukkan tangannya ke dinding.

Ia terdiam sejenak. Ketukannya menggema, ada ruang kosong di sisi lain. Ini bukan dinding, ini pintu. Hinata meneguk ludahnya, ia gugup. Ada sesuatu yang pasti sangat luar biasa di sana. Ia mundur sedikit. Menghela napas dan mulai mendorong pintu itu.

Suara berderit dengan debu-debu berterbangan membuat Hinata terbatuk. Cahaya dari ponsel pintar pintar memantul membuiat silau mata lavendernya. Ia mencoba berkedip menyelaraskan retinanya. Dan ia benar-benar menahan napasnya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

Tumpukan benda-benda dari emas.

Ini adalah penemuan terbesar dalam hidup Hinata.

Namun ada satu yang lebih membuatnya tertarik. Sesuatu yang seperti peti kayu kecil berada di tengah-tengah tumpukan emas. Hinata dengan hati-hati menggeser emas-emas itu untuk mencari jalan. Katika ia mencapai peti itu, ia mencoba membukanya. Hinata mengernyit ketika yang ditemukannya sebuah mahkota. Mahkota?

Mungkin ini memang mahkota. Terbuat dari emas dan memiliki bentuk mirip kepala elang di depannya. Mahkota? Minoa punya raja kah? Hinata mengulurkan tangannya. Perlahan ia mencoba menyentuh mahkotanya.

Hinata tersentak. Tangannya gemetar. Rasanya ia baru saja tersetrum sesuatu. Ia lalu kemudian mendongak menatap tepat sesuatu di depan matanya.

Tak ada apapun.

Tapi, rasanya ia menatap seseorang.

* * *

REPEAT

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

For #SHDL2017

Plot dari Kimono'z

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: rushplot, AU, OOC, beberapa kata tak sesuai EYD, typos, terdapat bahasa campuran.

I'VE WARN YOU!

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau yakin akan memberikan mahkota itu ke museum Smithsonian?"

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mengumumkan di depan pers kan?"

Gaara menatap heran Hinata yang tampak santai di hadapannya.

"Tapi itu berharga, kau bisa menyimpan untuk dirimu sendiri, tak ada yang melarang."

Hinata mengela napasnya. Ia lalu menatap jalanan kota yang sibuk dari balik jendela mobil limousin nya. Gaara menyerah untuk bicara dan kembali menekuni winenya.

"Aku tidak percaya takhayul ataupun kutukan. Aku memecahkan vas di makam Tutankhamun, dan aku baik-baik saja. Tapi, aku mulai tak nyaman dengan mahkota itu."

Mata lavender Hinata kemudian fokus pada anting perak Gaara yang mengkilap dan berkilau. Ia lalu melirik samping kanannya. Tak ada apa-apa. Tapi Hinata yakin, ada bayangan seseorang di sebelahnya dari anting Gaara.

.

.

.

Hinata hampir tak mampu menutup matanya untuk sejenak tertidur. Pikirannya masih melayang, hatinya tak tenang. Ia membisikan pada dirinya sendiri tidak ada apa-apa, semua hanya halusinasi saja. Namun tetap saja ia sesekali selalu melirik ke samping atau belakangnya. Ia merasa selalu diikuti. Sejujurnya, ia tak nyaman dengan perasaan ini.

Puncaknya setelah ia menandatangani penyerahan mahkota itu pada pihak museum. Terkadang ia hampir tak mampu bernapas, rasanya ia ditatap dengan begitu tajam. Rasanya 'ia' begitu marah pada Hinata. Pun ia tak mengerti mengapa. Begitupula malam ini, ia tak mampu tertidur karena tatapan yang seperti mengarah padanya dari pintu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa, tapi Hinata yakin ada yang menatapnya. Berkali-kali ia menelepon Gaara namun lelaki itu nampaknya juga sibuk. Hinata semakin berkeringat. Ia tak suka perasaan ini.

Hinata memutuskan untuk bangun. Ia tak berani sedikitpun melirik pintu masuknya. Ini tahun 2083, tak ada yang percaya takhayul. Manusia dapat terbang sudah di mana-mana. Tak ada takhayul, tak ada hantu, tak ada kutukan makam lama. Tidak ada. Tapi Hinata ketakutan setengah mati.

Ia meraih laci mejanya, meraih sebuah benda yang selalu menenangkannya setiap ia mengalami kekhawatiran. Sebuah kertas foto yang sudah menguning. Foto yang tercetak dengan seorang wanita berambut indigo dengan senyum lembut bersama seorang bayi dalam gendongannya. Potret satu-satunya ia bersama dengan sang ibu.

"Ibu... Aku, takut, aku ta~

"Hikari."

Hinata mengerjap. Itu bukan suaranya. Suara yang memotong ucapannya bukan suara yang ia kenal. Suaranya besar dan seperti suara laki-laki dewasa. Ia yakin suaranya dari pintunya. Ada seseorang selain dirinya, dan ia mengenal ibunya.

Dengan gemetar, Hinata mencoba menoleh.

Matanya membelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ada seseorang berdiri di sana.

"Kau Hikari?"

"Kau siapa?" ucap Hinata gemetar.

"Kau bukan Hikari."

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Lelaki ini berpakaian aneh. Ia memakai kain putih yang melilit tubuhnya, memperlihatkan sebelah bahu dan tangannya saja. Ada ikat pinggang sewarna emas-atau memang emas- di pinggangnya. Rambutnya berwarna senada dengan Hinata. Matanya gelap, hitam. Rahangnya tegas. Ia sempurna, ia juga yang Hinata lihat di bayangan anting Gaara tadi pagi. Apakah lelaki ini yang selalu mengikutinya?

Tangan Hinata menggenggam foto ibunya dengan erat. "Kau siapa?"

"Di gambar itu, Hikari, bukan?" suara lelaki itu begitu dalam.

Ia sudah memikirkan untuk menekan emergency button. Namun Hinata urungkan. Lelaki ini mengenal ibunya, Hikari.

"Kau kenal ibuku?"

"Ibu?" tanya lelaki itu dingin. Ia menatap Hinata yang gemetar di ranjangnya. Mereka sangat mirip namun tak identik. "Begitu, dia meninggalkanku."

Hinata mengernyit. Meninggalkan? Sejauh apa ia kenal sang ibu.

"Kau siapa?" Hinata kembali bertanya. Pertanyaannya belum di jawab hingga sekarang.

"Sasuke."

Mata Hinata melebar.

" _Ibu punya cerita untuk Hinata."_

" _Apa itu bu?"_

" _Ini adalah kisah tentang Lity dan Raja Minoa, Sasuke."_

Kilas masa lalunya kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Kilas masa lalu ketika ia masih menjadi gadis kecil manja di pangkuan ibunya yang selalu menceritakan kisah yang sama sepanjang malam. Kisah cinta yang tak berakhir bahagia milik Lity dan Sasuke Raja Minoa. Sasuke dan Minoa. Cerita sebelum tidurnya menjadi nyata.

"Jika kau nyata," suara Hinata gemetar. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Jika Sasuke adalah nyata, kisah Lity juga nyata. Dan Lity adalah ibunya. "Kau yang membuat Ibu meninggalkanku."

Sasuke berpaling, tak lagi menatap Hinata. Namun ia berbisik pelan. "Maaf."

Hinata terisak. Ia ingat bagaimana kisah Lity-ibunya. Seorang arkeolog yang menemukan mahkota Minoa. Mahkota yang membawanya bertemu raja Minoa, Sasuke. Mereka jatuh cinta, menjalin hubungan bersama. Dua orang dengan dimensi yang berbeda. Kisah mereka bahagia hingga sang Lity menyadari hal yang salah. Mereka tak bisa bersama. Mereka berbeda dunia. Dan Lity memilih kehidupan nyata. Meninggalkan Sasuke, cinta sepanjang hidupnya.

Lity menikah dengan seorang lelaki tampan. Memiliki putri yang begitu cantik. Namun tak pernah cintanya menghilang dan terganti. Cintanya hanya untuk Sasuke-yang telah ia kembalikan pada tempat seharusnya. Lity menjadi seorang pemurung, meninggalkan hidupnya dan pergi ke pulau Kreta. Mengabaikan tangis putri kecilnya untuk kembali pada cintanya. Dan putri kecil yang beruntung itu adalah dirinya, Hinata.

"Pergilah, menjauh dariku!" teriak Hinata.

Sasuke menatap Hinata yang menangis dan nampak marah padanya. Ia tahu tak seharusnya kembali pada dunia ini, tempat Hikari. Ia telah dikembalikan Hikari ke tempatnya disegel. Namun ini bukan salahnya. Justru putrinya yang telah melepas segel Sasuke.

"Aku tak bisa, kau yang membawaku kembali."

"Kembali?" suara Hinata masih serak. Ia mencoba menghapus air matanya.

"Kaulah yang melepas segelku."

"Segel?" Hinata membeo. Ia hampir tak memahami arah pembicaraan ini.

Sasuke menghela napasnya lalu menatap Hinata. Ia tak bergerak seinchipun dari tempatnya semula. "Mahkota itu yang membawaku kembali ke dunia. Orang-orang Mikenai yang menjajah kami, memberi segel padaku karena penolakanku Mereka menyegelku tanpa membunuhku dengan mahkotaku, dan kau mengambilku dari peti tempat segel itu."

Hinata tersentak. Ia baru saja mengulang kisah Lity.

"Jadi, aku harus mengembalikan mahkota itu ke peti kayu di Kreta?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Ia bergegas mencoba menelepon Gaara.

" _Calling_ Gaara."

" _Connected_."

"Ya Hinata? Maaf sibuk, aku sed~

"Gaara! Apa aku bisa ambil kembali mahkotanya?"

"APA? _YOU DRUNK! YOU CAN'T, PRINCESS_!"

"Aku harus melakukannya, Gaara, aku mohon."

" _What's wrong with you_?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke. Sorot mata lelaki menatap dengan penuh sayang pada foto di pangkuannya. Ia menatap sayang pada potret ibunya.

" _I'll explain. Meet me now_!"

.

.

.

Gaara menatap Sasuke yang duduk bersila di hadapannya. Ia kemudian mengurut pangkal hidungnya, pertanda ia tak habis pikir dengan semua yang terjadi sekarang. Ia sejujurnya percaya pada takhayul, tak seperti Hinata yang berpikir terlampau rasional. Namun, melihat kenyataan dengan mata jadenya tetap saja terasa aneh dan membingungkan.

Ia mungkin bagi beberapa orang di zaman ini adalah orang aneh dan kolot. Ia menghargai sejarah lebih dari apapun. Ia menyukai sejarah dan misterinya yang kadang tak mampu dipecahkan para arkeolog. Ia tak ingin menjadi pemecah misteri sejarah, ia ingin membagi pada dunia tentang misteri apa yang baru terpecahkan. Dengan menjadi jurnalis juga ia bisa menyortir apa saja yang layak tetap menjadi misteri atau menjadi rahasia publik.

Dan melihat Sasuke sekarang, ia akui, rasa penasarannya berkali-kali lebih mendominasi. Namun ia sadar, Sasuke ada alasan pula mengapa Hikari-ibu Hinata- tak pernah mempublikasikan Sasuke ataupun segala hal berkaitan dengan Minoa. Pun Sir Evans-penemu peradaban Minoa di Kreta pada tahun 90-an- yang Sasuke mengaku pernah bertemu dengannya. Mereka tetap merahasiakan Sasuke dan pengetahuannya dari dunia. Karena sejarah bukan sekedar misteri untuk diungkap. Sejarah juga bagian dari misteri yang harus tetap menjadi misteri.

Gaara menghela napasnya sejenak kemudian menatap Hinata yang masih duduk memeluk lutut di ranjangnya. Jejak air mata masih nampak, namun ia yakin gadis itu baik-baik saja. Mungkin sedikit trauma dan pertemuannya dengan Sasuke membawa Hinata pada masa bersama ibunya. Namun Hinata adalah gadis kuat. Ia rasa gadis itu sudah dapat berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Aku akan usahakan berunding dengan pihak museum."

"Malam ini juga? Ini sudah larut."

Bungsu Sabaku itu bersiap untuk pergi. Ia kemudian tersenyum lembut pada Hinata. "Harus malam ini, sebelum mereka membuat membuat promosi dan memamerkan mahkotanya."

"Kau benar."

" _As always. Okey, I'm done here, see you_ , _princess_."

" _See you_..."

Gaara menutup pintunya dengan pelan setelah meninggalkan senyuman. Dan kini, hanya ada dirinya-Hinata- dan Sasuke. Lelaki itu masih terduduk di karpet bulu milik Hinata. Ia masih memandangi foto ibunya.

"Kau mengenal ibuku sebaik apa?" tanya Hinata.

Sasuke mendongak, menatap Hinata yang berada di atas ranjang. "Sebaik dia mengenalku."

"Sebaik dia mengenalmu?" Hinata bertanya kembali, alisnya menaik, "memang sebaik apa dia mengenalmu?"

"Entahlah."

Hinata memutar matanya. Pembicaraan ini bukanlah pembicaraan yang sehat. Hinata tak akan menemukan jawabannya jika Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan ambigu. Ia tak pernah mengenal baik bagaimana ibunya. Ia tak pernah tahu masakan apa yang paling enak buatan ibunya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana rapinya jahitan sang ibu. Yang ia tahu dan ia kenang dari sang ibu hanya suara lembutnya dan belaian tangannya ketika malam menjalang dengan ia bercerita dengan kisah yang sama setiap malam.

Sejak ia kecil, tak pernah ia melihat ibunya berada di rumah. Wanita itu hanya akan berada di rumah ketika malam sebelum Hinata tidur dan bercerita mengenai kisah Lity dan pangeran Minoa hari itu. Lalu di paginya, Hinata akan kembali menemukan bahwa tak ada wanita itu lagi. Dan sepanjang sekolah dasarnya, itu adalah sebuah rutinitas, hingga pada akhirnya ia tak lagi melihat ibunya. Tak lagi mendengar dongeng tiap malam darinya. Hingga wanita itu datang dalam kaku.

"Ibuku pasti sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau juga sangat dicintainya, bahkan melebihi aku."

Hinata mengernyit, tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Aku ditinggalkan untuk bersamamu."

Sasuke menatap Hinata. Tak lama ia kemudian tersenyum. "Ia selalu menceritakan segalanya tentang dirimu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Dia bilang kau selalu cantik saat memakai piyama."

Hinata membelalak.

"Dia bilang kau berbakat jadi pemain hockey," kata Sasuke. Ia menghiraukan Hinata yang nampak terkejut. Pikirannya menerawang pada waktu lalu di mana wanita itu bercerita banyak mengenai gadis kecilnya. "tapi nilai sejarahmu selalu sempurna."

"Ia tahu?" Hinata berbisik pelan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Hinata tak pernah bercerita apapun pada sang ibu. Tapi, wanita itu tahu segalanya. Hinata tersenyum. Tubuhnya menghangat. "Apa lagi yang ia katakan?"

"Ah, asal kau tahu, dia suka jika kau berteman dengan Gaara."

"Dia bilang begitu?"

"Dia bilang kau sangat suka mangga dan selalu makan lebih dari 3 buah, ia selalu takut kau sakit perut, ia juga...

Dan malam itu, Hinata kembali mendengar kisah sebelum tidur. Kali ini bukan kisah mengenai Lity dan raja Minoa. Ini adalah kisah tentang Lity dan putri kesayangannya.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap. Kantuk masih menyergapnya, namun sepertinya tubuhnya bergerak sesuai kebiasaan untuk bangun pagi. Ia di posisi yang sama seperti malam lalu. Bergelung hangat berbantalkan lengan Sasuke. Semalam adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Banyak hal yang menjadi jelas. Banyak rahasia yang pada akhirnya terungkap.

Ia tak pernah menyangka ibunya menyayanginya sebesar itu. Segala hal yang Hinata kira sang ibu tak tahu tentang dirinya nyatanya tahu segalanya. Dan ia tak meninggalkan Hinata. Hikari tahu, Hinata kecil tak akan bisa menerima jika ibunya mencintai lelaki lain selain ayahnya. Hikari mencintai Sasuke sepanjang hidupnya, namun ia lebih menyayangi Hinata dari apapun. Meski Hinata tetaplah tak menyukai ibunya yang mencampakkan sang ayah, namun ia tak memungkiri ia bahagia mengetahui betapa sayang sang ibu padanya.

Malam kemarinpun banyak hal yang Sasuke buka padanya. Seperti Sasuke yang bisa menghilang dan memadat sesuai inginnya. Katanya itu anugerah, entahlah, pun eksistensi Sasuke di sini saja sudah keajaiban, Hinata tak akan banyak bertanya. Lelaki itu juga bercerita banyak mengenai kehidupan masa lalunya. Kehidupannya di Minoa sebagai raja terakhir kerajaan Minoa.

Hinata pun tahu dari Sasuke, ternyata Minoa bukan bernama Minoa. Namun lelaki itu tetap ingin merahasiakannya. Hinata pun tak masalah, adakalanya misteri tetaplah harus menjadi misteri. Ia bercerita banyak mengenai Minoa yang pada akhirnya harus tergerus dan digantikan oleh peradaban Mikenai yang menjajah mereka. Dan orang Mikenai pula yang menyegel Sasuke di mahkotanya sendiri karena Sasuke yang bersikukuh tak ingin menyerahkan Minoa.

Lelaki menjalani beratus-ratus tahun dalam kegelapan. Hingga pada akhirnya ia bertemu sosok Sir Evans, manusia penemu Minoa sekaligus sahabat bagi Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu ibunya dan menemui cintanya. Dan sekarang lelaki itu menemui Hinata, sebagai apa? Pertanyaan itu terbesit dalam kalbu Hinata sejak semalam. Sejak ia tertidur di hangat tubuh Sasuke.

Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke dalam. Mengapa setiap anggota kerajaan memiliki wajah sempurna? Hinata terkekeh pelan. Ia mengamati pelan dimulai dari rambutnya yang bermodel aneh, mirip pentat ayam dengan warna rambut senada milik Hinata. Rambutnya bersih dan berbau harum seperti mawar. Alisnya melengkung indah nan sempurna layaknya daun yang melengkung karena kuasa bumi. Matanya jika terbuka nampak tajam dan dalam, menenggelamkan apapun yang menatapnya. Hidungnya sempurna. Bibirnya tipis dan nampak segar selaras dengan kulit putihnya yang cerah.

"Manner, please. Tidak baik memandangi wajah orang saat dia sedang tidur."

Hinata terkekeh. Sasuke dengan wajah mengantuk terlihat sangat menawan. Ia memejamkan matanya ketika wajah Sasuke mendekat padanya. Ia bisa merasakan dahi Sasuke yang membentur dahinya. Napas mawar Sasuke menyapu indera penciuman Hinata. Rasanya sangat segar. Hinata memberanikan diri menempelkan hidungnya pada puncak hidung Sasuke.

"Ibuku bilang kau suka festival."

" _Yes, I am_ ," kata Sasuke pelan.

.

.

.

Hinata menatap melahap _apple caramel_ nya dengan lahap. Ternyata makanan ini bisa terasa semanis ini. Ia kemudian menoleh kepada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kali ini ia tak memakai lagi baju kuno khas Yunani miliknya. Ia kini memakai kaos hitam dengan kemeja navy blue dan celana jeans panjang. Ia nampak beribu kali lebih tampan. Seringkali banyak yang menyangka mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Hinata tergelak untuk pemikiran itu sebenarnya.

Sasuke sudah menghabiskan 1 apple caramelnya sejak tadi. Mereka tak kunjung beranjak sejak perdebatan untuk pergi stand yang mana terlebih dahulu. Sasuke mengatakan ia tak suka naik wahana. Dan Hinata tak punya ide apapun untuk pergi kemana. Jadi mereka hanya terduduk di bangku melihat lalu lalang para manusia.

"Ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?" tanya Hinata.

"Kau yang tentukan." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan nada tegas dan otoriter, oh, sungguh khas bangsawan sekali.

Hinata tersenyum lalu kemudian menarik tangan Sasuke. Abai pada protesnya sang raja Minoa, Hinata membawanya berlari. Tak ada waktu untuk berpikir, ini adalah festival, tempat seluruh hal menyenangkan.

Tertawa, satu hal yang Hinata lakukan sejak tadi. Ia tak percaya bahwa orang kuno seperti Sasuke pun menyukai festival. Banyak hal yang mereka coba. Hinata mendapatkan teddy bear super besar dari keahlian Sasuke memanah. Mereka kembali menghabiskan apple caramel hasil hadiah menembak yang didapat Hinata.

Sasuke pun mampu mendayung kapalnya dengan cepat melewati sungai cinta. Hinata tertawa karena semua bahkan memandangi mereka dengan heran. Meski Sasuke nampak polos, namun ia begitu tegas. Ia mencegah seorang pencuri dompet dengan bijaksana. Hinata tak mengerti apakah mata elang Sasuke setajam itu. Meski wajah raja Minoa senantiasa datar dan dingin. Tapi di sini, Hinata mampu sisi lainnya. Banyak ekspresi yang nyatanya sangat menarik.

Ekspresi seriusnya ketika memanah menjadi favorit Hinata. Lalu cara menahan tawanya yang begitu anggun membuat Hinata terpana. Atau ketika seorang nenek tua berterima kasih karena Sasuke membantunya menemukan sang cucu, dan wajah lelaki itu yang memerah malu, sangat menggemaskan. Apa ini juga yang membuat ibunya jatuh cinta setengah mati pada Sasuke?

Mereka menikmati malam dengan duduk di atas wahana seperti karpet terbang. Kerlip sibuk California menjadi pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan dari atas. Hinata duduk memeluk lututnya, membiarkan angin bebas menerbangkan rambut indigo panjangnya. Sasuke di sebelahnya menyelaraskan kaki dan memilih menatap bintang-bintang yang hanya beberapa.

"Aku melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini dengan Hikari di malam terakhirku di bumi," kata Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hinata tak menoleh masih menatap sibuk kota di bawahnya. Ia hanya bergumam seadanya. Mungkin ia senang mebahas ibunya, namun ia rasa sedang tidak ingin membahas sang ibu saat ini, enath mengapa.

"Kau selalu mengingatkanku pada Hikari."

Entah bagaimana, secara reflek Hinata menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kau, memandangku sebagai ibu?"

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata dan menatap mata rembulan sang gadis. "Kau adalah Hinata, kau hanya mengingatkanku pada Hikari."

Hinata membelalak, jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman. Dengan segera ia mengalihkan atensinya kembali pada pemandangan kota. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Jantungnya berdegup tak suka. Sejujurnya apa yang ia harapkan? Tentu cinta mati Sasuke adalah ibunya. Tentu saja.

"Tapi kau berbeda, dan aku suka."

Hinata menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku suka kau."

Sang gadis Hyuga mencengkeram dadanya. Ia lalu menatap Sasuke dalam. Menatapnya penuh arti.

"Kau menyukaiku karena aku mirip ibu, bukan begitu?"

Sasuke memangkas jarak. Ia menggesek hidungnya pada pucuk hidung Hinata yang memejamkan matanya. Dengan suara pelan ia meniupkan napasnya." _I don't know_."

Hinata membuka matanya. " _So, let's find out_."

.

.

.

Mata rembulan Hinata membuka. Hal yang pertama ia dapati adalah wajah rupawan Sasuke di sampingnya. Hinata tersenyum mengingat malam mereka yang menyenangkan. Tubuhnya menggigil dan memaksanya menaikan selimut untuk menutupi telanjangnya. Ia tak ingin bergerak seinchipun. Ia ingin menatap wajah Sasuke selama mungkin.

Pada akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa ibunya jatuh cinta mati pada Sasuke. Lelaki itu begitu ajaib. Ia lebih ajaib dari peri-peri dan debu pixie di kisah sebelum tidur. Ia agung, lebih agung dari centaur-centaur di buku dongeng. Ia indah, lebih indah dari unicorn-unicorn di mimpi gadis kecil. Ia adalah keajaiban yang nyata, keajaiban yang membuat segala hal menjadi begitu menakjubkan. Pun ia merasakannya. Ia merasakan jatuh cinta pada lelaki ajaib dari dongeng ibunya.

" _Gaara calling_."

Ponsel Hinata berbunyi. Gaara berhasil mendapatkannya?

" _Answer_."

"Hinata! Aku berhasil! Mereka setuju mengembalikan hak kepemilikannya padamu."

Suara Gaara sangat bersemangat di seberang sana. Hinata terdiam. Ia ingin bersorak layaknya Gaara, namun, lidahnya kelu, ia hanya mampu terdiam. Selimut sebatas bahunya ia cengkeram. Perasaan ini, rasa tak ingin kehilangan ini, entah mengapa ia rasakan.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Dipandanginya dengan sayang wajah rupawan sang raja. Dibelainya halus lekuk wajah sempurna miliknya. Apa ia akan menjadi segila ibunya karena harus kehilangan Sasuke? Ibunya mencintai setengah mati Sasuke, pun dirinya. Hinata membisikan kata maaf dengan pelan. Ia lalu berguling memunggunggi Sasuke dan menatap lengannya yang terpasang ponsel.

"Biarkan saj~

"Gaara mendapatkannya?"

Hinata tersentak. Suara berat dari belakang tubuhnya menyela kalimat Hinata.

"Sasuke! Kau bisa kembali, pihak museum setuju memberikan haknya pada Hinata," suara Gaara masih sangat bahagia.

Sang gadis Hyuga mengigit bibirnya. Ia berbalik dengan segera untuk mempertemukan wajah pada wajah bahagia Sasuke. Lelaki itu nampak sangat cerah. Apa ia benar-benar ingin pergi?

"Kau bahagia akan pergi?" Hinata berusaha menahan tangisnya. Tangan Sasuke yang hendak meraih wajahnya pun ditepisnya.

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas semalam, Hinata," suara Sasuke yang parau membuat Hinata semakin ingin menangis.

Ia tak bodoh, ia tahu. Ia paham jika Sasuke mencintai ibunya. Semalam menjelaskan semuanya. Katika hanya Hinata di bawahnya dan meraung memanggil nama Sasuke, lelaki tak sekalipun menyebut namanya. Dalam puncak mereka, nama Hikari terlontar indah dari bibirnya. Hinata mengerti, namun ia tak sanggup.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu."

Hinata meraih wajah Sasuke, memangkas jarak, dan memberi ciuman yang bertabur air mata. Ia mencintai Sasuke, sangat mencintainya. Namun tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan ketika Sasuke memilih memutus jarak. Ia menatap Hinata begitu dalam. Diciumnya kedua lavandula Hinata.

"Aku tak bisa," kata Sasuke parau.

Hinata menangis. Sasuke enggan menatap, dijatuhkannya sebuah kecupan di pucuk hidung Hinata. "Aku sangat mencintai Hikari."

Dan sebuah kecupan dalam diberikannya pada bibir gemetar yang memerah. "Aku tak ingin hidup di dunia tanpa Hikari, hancurkan aku, hancurkan mahkotanya."

"Tapi aku mencintaimu," pungkas Hinata sekali lagi. Ia tak mampu meraung. Lelaki itu memberinya kecupan, memberinya hangat pada tubuhnya, lalu mengatakan tak mencintainya. Hinata meminta belas kasih, namun lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Aku hanya sebuah masa lalu, yang nantinya akan terlupa, namun kau adalah sosok nyata yang akan melupa, bunuh aku, hancurkan aku."

Hinata menangis. Dengan suara parau dikatakannya pada Gaara. "Gaara, hancurkan mahkotanya."

"Apa?" suara Gaara meragu.

" _Just, crush it_."

.

.

.

"Mom, aku juga ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke,"

Wanita itu tertawa halus. Dibelainya rambut sang putri kesayangan. " _You will_ , Hinata."

Si gadis kecil tersenyum lebar. " _Really, mom_?"

"Umm.." Wanita itu mengangguk. Ia tersenyum lembut lalu menatap Hinata kecil yang masih antusias menatapnya. "Tapi, Hinata harus ingat, Sasuke tetaplah milik Lity, oke?"

.

.

.

Karena sejarah bukan sekedar misteri untuk diungkap. Sejarah juga bagian dari misteri yang harus tetap menjadi misteri.

(Anonymous)

* * *

Plot ini menarik sekali. Saya suka. Tapi memang sulit untuk memadatkannya menjadi 1-shot. Ada banyak plot hole yang sulit saya padatkan. Dan jadwal saya benar-benar tak memungkinkan untuk membuatnya menjadi lebih panjang. Saya mencoba mengambil jalan pintas, yap, sebuah one night stand. Karena itu juga saya memilih latar di Amerika karena lebih dekat dengan budaya baratnya. Dan saya sengaja memberikan banyak kata inggris, untuk menekankan ini di Barat bukan Timur tanpa saya harus menyebut tempatnya berkali-kali. Dan karena plotnya tahun 2083, saya pikir ponselnya akan seperti chips yang tertanam di lengan, maafkan imaji saya ini.

Mungkin banyak yang tak sesuai dengan plot asli milik Kimono'z, tapi saya mencoba dan memang hasilnya tak memuaskan. Padahal saya sudah minta tambah deadlne juga, saya benar-benar payah. But, thanks for reading...

Love,

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

And more thousand love for the plot to,

Kimono'z


End file.
